Dirigiendo Harry Potter
by Shinigami-Duo-Ryuichi
Summary: Sin mas que hacer, el director de Harry Potter decide abandonar la pelicula, a Harry se le ocurre hacer un concurso para elegir un director...pero sale una fan Slash y sus amigas xD
1. Default Chapter

Dirigiendo Harry Potter By: Shinigami Slytherin

Capitulo 1

Era primero de Mayo, para los fans de Harry Potter faltaba aun mucho tiempo para el estreno de Harry Potter y el caliz de fuego pero en cambio, para los actores de la pelicula faltaba muy poco, y para colmo el director se habia cansado de estar escuchando estupideces de la actriz que interpretaba el papel de Cho Chang, asi que, como si fuera poco, decidio que era mejor escaparce con su amante a otro pais.

Pero en esta parte se hace presente nustra °Preaty° Cho, que con sus grandes conocimientos dijo:

-¡Por dios¿Que nadie piensa aquí? Preguntenle a J. K. Rowing, ella supo inventar todos estos presonajes, ahora que busque alguien que pueda dirigirlos, es lo menos que puede hacer, yo bastante tengo con mantener esta esbelta y hermosa figura! -Dijo Cho limandose las uñas.

- ¬¬U

- O.Ó Sera mejor que alguien la calle antes de que lo haga yo con una buena patada en-  
- No te descontroles Severus, hay personas que que no saben lo que es trabajar ¬.¬ - dijo tranquilamente Albus Dumbledore.

- Sera mejor que cierres ese pico lleno de arrugas viejete ¬¬ - contesto Cho.

- Mejor dicho¿alguien tiene un hogera para quemarla ñ.ñ?

- Ah! se me ocurrio una idea! -dijo Harry

- ¿Lo suficientemente importante como para interrumpir su muerte Potter?- dijo Severus señalando a Cho.

- o. o...eeeee..creo que no n.ñ - Jejejeje por fin podre vengarme de esa zorra..ajajaa ¤O¤ Ya veras! Y despues le regalaré ese Slip rojo pasion que tanto desea Sevy ¬

Todos giran su cabeza hacia Severus

- O.O

- O/O...1000 puntos menos para Griffindor O !

- O.O POR MERLÍN! ESO NOS DEJA EN PUNTOS ROJOS O. ! Y NO EMPEZAMOS EL AÑO!

- Ehh, les digo mi idea n/n? Me pareceria bueno que se hicieramos un concurso de dibujo entre las fans de Harry Potter-

Así fue como se inicio un concurso y salieron tres ganadoras: Shinigami, Yuriv y Bono! O.O ¿...?

Pero lo que ellos no sabian era que...( no, no estaban en una dimension oculta ¬¬)...Ellas eran fans Slash!

(En la habitacion de Harry)

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA .

- Que pasa Harry!

-Soñe...soñe que Voldemort se aliaba con...Barney ÓÒ !

-...-.-U

9:30 PM Departamento de Alan Rickman

Alan se encontaba saliendo de su departamento ( los hombres hermosos y solteros viven en departamentos n.n) muy tranquilo con su tipico tapado negro sexy cuendo vio una camioneta negra. Pero lo que las pobres personas que se encontraban en la camioneta nunca se imaginaba era lo que habia bajo ese tapado... ( No! No es lo que ustedes se imaguinan, mentes corruptas! )

-O.ó Papazzis! - Severus saca una metralladora descargando toda la municion en la camioneta negra. ( Suena la cancion de "El padrino")

-Maldicion! Estos malditos actores tienen nuevas tacticas contra nosotros! Retirada!

Despues de esto, la camioneta huyó pero...detras de esa camioneta habia algo inimaginable...

- Mather Fucker! Otra camioneta mas! o.ó...esperen! es rosa o. o...

Pero antes de que Severus pudiera apuntar al blanco con su metralladora, la siniestra ventanilla empezo a bajarse...y en ella aperecio...

- Que tal amigos! - dijo Voldemort con una cara...fumada? ( No hay otra forma de describirlo U.U)

- O.O Mi--mi lord!

- n.n Te quiero yo! Y tu a mi! Somos una familia feliz! Con un fuerte abrazo y beso te dire mi cariño es paaaraaa ti! Crucio! Crucio! Ajajaja los quiero Muggles, los quiero! nOn

En otro lugar...

- AHHHGG! Mi cicatriz!...Esperen pasa algo raro...

- Huele a...

-Jazmines! O.O

-Hay algo más..! - Ron trato de agudizar su oido

- Es...Full Monty ! O.O

Continuara...

Hola! Espero que les guste n.n Este es un fan-fic que escribí cuando vi en el noticiero la escena de la 4° pelicula en la que Cho baila con Harry O realmente la odio, ejem bueno la idea principal era graficarlo con Bono (una amiga) y Yuriv (mi hermana) ya se que es muy corto U.U pero espero que los proximos sean mas largos

Saludos!

Shinigami Miembro de la orden Severusiana Miembro de la orden Draconiana Miembro de Contra Cho Chang 


	2. capitulo 2

Dirigiendo Harry Potter By: Shinigami

Aviso: Este fic tiene un leve slash (casi no se nota) y se menciona la muerte de un personaje del sexto libro.

Capitulo 2

Días mas tarde en los estudios de la Warner...

- Señores, traje a las ganadoras del concurso- anuncio un empleado del lugar

- Por dios! Ya era hora! mientras ustedes venian para aca salio el libro 6 o.ó!- dijo Cho

- Si si, lo que digas Chocha ¬.¬, ahora estuve hablando con Mondongo Fletch..--dijo Shinigami

- No estara hablando de Mundungus Fletcher o.'o ?-dijo Dumbledore

- Que? Escucho una voz del mas alla! O.O estoy hablando con el viejo loco?

- Ja, eso creo xD - dijo Harry

- Si, lo que digas difunto xD lo que digas...-dijo Shinigami refiriendose a Dumbledore-

- Ejem-dijo interrumpiendo Moony (anteriormente llamada Bono, pero por comodidad le cambie el nombre, ella es una de las que gano el concurso n.n) , ahora, por lo que veo no consiguieron suficiente para contratar a actores dignos del papel ¬¬ -dijo mirando a Alan Rickman y Peter Petigrew con cierto sacasmo- Salvo vos David n.n (Guiñandole el ojo) -A Remus le recorre un escalofrio por cierta mencion- asi que ya les tengo algunas propagandas previstas para generar ganancias, y asi contratar algo más que actores de pacotilla.

- Perdoneme señorita...

- Moony, Moony señor Snape-dijo mirandolo fijametne

Otro escalofrio por parte de Remus

- Señorita...Moony, digame que derecho cree tener usted para burlarse de mi papel siendo claramente °fanatica° de un personaje como ese ¬¬ -dijo señalando a Remus que tenia cara de cachorro mojado en la lluvia.

- Perdoneme OÓ señor...°Simpatico Snape°...

En ese momento aparecen la Orden Severusiana y la Orden Lupiniana

- Como te atreves! -dijo una fan de Sev refiriendoce a Moony- Ese es uno de los encantos de nuestro Sevy O Ademas a Remus se le safo un tornillo metiendose con la piojosa de -----------Spoiler----------!

- Ah! Si? y el segundo encanto de Snape es no lavarse el pelo para que le caiga mas °Sexy° xD- dijo Moony

- Eso es mentira! Por que -----------Spoiler---------- y -----------Spoiler---------- entonces -----------Spoiler---------- y al final se hace un -----------Spoiler---------- y -----------Spoiler---------- !

- Bueno basta!-dijo Yuriv- Por si no lo saben QUIERO LEER EL LIBRO! Ahora se van TODAS LAS ORDENES!

- Sehh claro, ella lo dice por que no pertenece a ninguna ¬¬- se escucho decir entre la multitud

- Esa deve estar con Tonks!-dijo alguien sospechosamente parecido a Sirius

- Hay que maTARLA!- propuso otra

- SEGURIDAD!- llamo Yuriv tratando de esquivar Avada Kedavras de las fans de Severus y Patronus de las otras.

Horas despues, nuevamente en los estudios de la Warner...

Se ve a Lucius con cara aburrida apoyado contra una pared de ladrillos dentro de una impovisada calle...

Mientras que fuera del escenario se puede observar a Moony susurrandole algo en el oido a Cho:

- Mira Cho, me contaron que George Clooney, un famoso Muggle millonario y ahora soltero esta por alli regalando autografos, quieres ir?

- Claro!

Se ve a Shinigami apuntandole con una varita...

Nuevamente en el escenario...

- Ahhh, soy un Bad boy en la ciudad...estoy solo, y...y lo peor...! Lo peor.. es que no tengo mas Muggles para matar..! TOT Ya mate a todos...hasta a esta bruja idiota!-dijo Lucius con lagrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos pateando a alguien que curiosamente estaba tirada en la calle sangrando...

- ...XoX- expreso Cho facialmente con las tripas para afuera xD

De repente aparece un casual Severus en el escenario con ropa negra ajustada...

- Hola Guapo /- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa sospechosamente maliciosa

- Hhhn...eh...me prestarias un cigarro ¬¬ -dijo Severus no muy seguro

- Claro, tengo los mejores, los...

Se escucha la voz del un locutor colado en escena:

- Malvoro Riddle

- Gracias...creo ÒÒ - dijo Severus, que al prenderlo se dio cuenta de algo...

- Esto olor me recuerda a algo...-dijo Severus pensando mientras fumaba- me recuerda a la mansion de Señor oscuro, pero no se la razon...

- Jeje, creo que yo si xD- dijo murmurando Shinigami

- Que fue lo que hiciste esta vez pervertida ¬¬ ?- pregunto Yuriv

- Un par de °Negocios° que le recomende a Voldy xD

Al terminar la propaganda se ve entre el humo a Severus fumado Bailando el tap...Y empiezan a salir los titulos:

Transportador del producto por avion: Severus Snape

Se escucha una voz lejana proveniente del Staff

- Snape traficante!

Todos mirando raro a Severus

Pasado por la Aduana por: Padre Malfoy

Aduana: °Caramelos de limon°

Responsable de la marca y productor: Tom Riddle

En otro estudio de la Warner no muy lejano se ve a Tom Riddle hablando con una manada de Dementores:

-...muy bien, hagan eso, yo les pagare mas tarde.

Minutos mas tarde...

- Toma numero 1...accion!- indico Moony

Comienza un espectaculo de luces seguido por una musica pegajosa...

Aparecen los dementores bailando:

- Tengo la capucha negra, porque negra tengo el alma...

- Yyyyyyyy Corte! Muy bien chicos! Tomen un descanso...!

Se ve a un dementor tomando agua y otro con una toalla en los hombros traspirando (Tipica escena despues de una grabacion) Y en el rincon mas oscuro...Voldemort enseñandole yoga a un dementor xD

Continuara...

No quiero ni hablar sobre lo que tarde u.u...medio año? Uh la verdad es que no me acuerdo n.nU

Quiero agradecer a una amiga, gracias Roxana por las ideas para este cap. O

Contestacion de Reviews:

La PrIsIoNeRa De AzKaBaN: Te agradezco mucho el cumplido n.n! LA verdad es que es el primer fic que hago de HP, lamento haber tardado tanto u.u Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior.

Tercy-S-Scloe: Muchas gracias n.n! Estoy deacuerdo! Todas odiamos a esta perra xD!

SerenitaKou: Gracias Tambien espero que te guste este capitulo nOn!  
Saludos!

BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Me rei mucho con tu review xD Aunque creo que vas a tener que compartirlo, es un hombre muy codiciado (tanto por mujeres como hombres xD)

Amazona Verde: nOn Muchisimas gracias por el Review! La verdad es que Regreso al pasado es uno de mis fics preferidos n.n Me encanta la pareja Sev x Harry y tambien Dorian x Ron, pero tengo que admitir que Dorian quedaba mejor con Harry xD Saludos y espero que este capitulo te guste

MarisolBlack: Yo tambien estoy deacuerdo con respecto a lo del director xD Lidiar con Cho es todo un castigo xD Gracias por el Review

Bueno, le agradezco a todas las personas que me mandaron Reviews Espero que les guste este capitulo y que opinen y manden un Review n.n 


End file.
